Elevator Love  Down & Dirty  02
by tiha01
Summary: I don't know how much dirtier it can get . . .You'll be surprised, my friend. [Lemons][SaiXSaku] Sequel 2 Elevator Love.
1. Preparations

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sasuke might have made Sakura's elevator love with Sai go up, but he can also make it go down.

**. . : Elevator Love / 0.2 / Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.1

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to borrow one of you're…uhm…books"

"New girlfriend?"

"Something like that, yes…"

"Running out of ideas?"

"……" Kakashi looked up from his current edition of Icha Icha Tactics.

"Gosh. She must be a wild one" he murmured looking Sai up and down. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how much dirtier it can get…" he sighed. Kakashi shovelled through his pockets.

"You'll be surprised" he chuckled, handing him the original Icha Icha Paradise edition.

**…**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, as her naked body was thrown back against the sweat dampened sheets.

"Hn" was his only reply as he rolled off of her and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sakura should be jealous!" she said as she jumped off the bed and followed him.

"Hn" Sasuke stopped to open the door, but felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I heard she's found a new lover"

"……"

"But no one could _ever _be as good as you, Sasuke-kun!" she purred, stoking his ear tenderly. He turned around to face her, the anger that his eyes betrayed made her shiver. She tried to move away, but he caught her.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that whore…_

"Do you know who?" He pulled on her arms forcefully, his voice low and deep. He was determined to find out. It was the first he had heard of Sakura being involved with someone else _other_ than _him_.

"Please, Sasuke…" she pleaded, pulling her arms from his strong grip, rubbing them sorely. "The walls are very thin in the girl's part of the dormitory". Sasuke frowned.

"Who is he?!"

"I don't know!" Ino argued, annoyed at the way Sasuke had reacted to the news. "My friend only complained to me about the racket they make at night!" Sasuke growled and pushed her away from him, Ino tried to follow him, but the door had already slammed in her face.

Sakura shut the book she was reading and stretched her arms outward with a loud yawn. She was tired. And she was sure Sai was too. After the incident in the elevator, they could never seem to keep away from each other. It was hard to keep their relationship boundaries when they made them. Sakura had suggested they start over, maybe a dinner or movie date, with no fornication of any sort afterwards. The plan seemed to be going well until they woke up the next morning naked in each others arms. Sakura and Sai agreed to one of the boundaries full heartedly. And that was to keep their relationship with each other a secret.

She knew partially why she didn't want it to get out, but she still wasn't quite sure. She guessed that girls would think badly of her, considering her previous relationship with Sasuke had ended on bad terms, the girls would call her inappropriate names. They did even when she was a little girl and had no sexual experience with a man at all! When Sakura told Sai this, he nodded, and agreed with her decision. He didn't seem to mind.

Sakura groaned at the thought of Sai. She desperately wanted to see him again…to _kiss_ him again…to _touch_ him again…she just wanted to go _all_ the way with him _again_, and _again_…and again.

_**It's been two weeks since I last saw him…**_

She sighed. It was a record too.

"_I think we should lay off" _she had said to him

"_I agree…I have a mission coming up and I haven't slept in a week…"_

"_Yeah. Tsunade asked me to leave her healing class the other day to go see the nurse at sick bay. She says that if I don't have Chlamydia or something then she doesn't know what's wrong with me" Sai chuckled at this. "She says I day dream too much as well" Sai turned to face her._

"_Oh? And what do you day dream about?" _

"_What do you think I day dream about?" _

"_Do you want me to show you what I think you day dream about?"_

Sakura giggled to herself once more, recalling the events that conversation had led too. Another night of passion and no sleep. That's what.

_**Sai should have returned from his mission by now…**_

Sakura skipped into the kitchen.

_**I think a welcoming home present is in order…**_

_**Two weeks without Sai is my excuse.**_

_**I'm sure he'll comply.**_

"Hey Sakura"

"Ahhk!!!" she screamed, as she bumped into a very ominous Kakashi. "W-What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh, the usual..." She raised a brow.

"And what's that?"

"Checking on my favourite student, of course!" The crinkle that spread across his mask betrayed the smirk he hid under the dark cloth.

"Since when?"

"Since always…except…you're usually in the shower at this time of the day…"

"You…WHAT?!"

"Chill!" he waved his hands out in defence. "Special occasion sweet pea"

_**Sweet pea? What is he trying to do? Woo me??**_

"It better be a god damn special occasion you perve!" she yelled shaking her clenched fist at him.

"Otherwise I will be informing Tsunade about your little trips to the girls' dormitory!" Kakashi chuckled.

"I was joking!"

"Yeah, I know you would _never _spy on me in the shower Kakashi. What kind of girl do you to take me for?" she purred, crossing her arms and swaying her deadly curved waist to the side.

"And if life was a game of poker…you'd lose" he pointed out. Sakura frowned at him, knowing all to well that his frequent visits to the girl's dorm were true. She watched Kakashi turn and head towards the door. He opened it slightly and poked his head out, analysing the hallway, which only seemed to be occupied by a small group of girls who were too busy giggling about something in particular to notice him.

"What are you doing?" she made him jump as she sneaked up behind him and shut the door.

"I heard Tsunade does dorm checks every fortnight" Sakura nodded her head. "And only kame knows what she'll do to me or any other boy if they're caught in the girls dorms"

"She wont until tomorrow night" Kakashi's eye brow raised.

"You sound very sure of yourself. How do you know this?"

"I saw her this morning. Her desk was piled up with at least 2 weeks worth of reports…she's too busy to worry about us girls"

"I see…"

"But that's no excuse to go sneaking around the girls dorm like the senseless pervert you are!" she warned him, her finger flared towards his face. Kakashi chuckled.

"Which reminds me; before I leave…_your _room and go do what you told me _not_ to do…you haven't seen Sai around have you?"

"Uhm. No. Why do you ask?"

"He borrowed something off me, and I am determined to get it back before he ruins it with his inky little paws"

"Let me guess…" she wondered, deliberately placing a finger upon her lip, thinking unintentionally.

"Icha Icha?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Why would I give him that?"

"I can't think of any other item you own that you would fret so childishly over" Sakura turned and bent over the kitchen counter, stretching her fingers out, reaching for the 'On' button on top of the kettle.

"Yeah, that's about right" kakashi admitted. She flipped the switch and turned to face her ex-sensei, but found he had already disappeared into a puff of smoke. She coughed as she choked on the thick fog that swirled around her. She stumbled over to the balcony door and slid it open, waving the fumes out into the open atmosphere.

"Jerk" she muttered walking back to her bedroom. "But now's not the time to worry over trivial matters" she told herself. For she had to prepare for Sai's welcome home him present.

But what that will be…only Sakura knows…

**…**

_**A/N**_A Hint to all horny people…

**Sai and Sakura had two weeks to catch up on their beauty sleep.**

**I think I've given them enough time apart, don't you think?**

(tee-hee)

(And when I mean apart, I mean physically).

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Being caught in the act:

Sai and Sakura's attempt to keep their sexual relationship secret fails miserably.

What is a poor pink haired konoichi to do?

Especially with a guy like Sasuke rampaging about the academy.


	2. Ardour

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sai & Sakura. Caught in the act.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.2

Sai, as fast as he could, jumped from tree to tree, and he landed on Sakura's balcony. He had just returned from a mission, a very boring and dull one, and was dying to see his beautiful blossom again. His dreams replayed every night they had spent together. He had memorised every curve, every freckle, every little detail about her. But it wasn't enough. He needed to touch her, he needed to see her standing before him, alive and breathing. A mere image in his mind could not satisfy him.

He quickly checked his surroundings, making sure no one had spotted him. If he was caught in the girl's part of the academy he will surely be punished. It was forbidden. But that didn't stop Kakashi. He pressed his face against the glass door, peaking into Sakura's apartment. The lights were dimmed in the kitchen, and Sai noticed the bedroom lights were off.

_**She must be asleep.**_

He was surprised to find the door unlocked and slid it open carefully. He didn't want to wake her. He stepped inside, but instantly tuned his senses when he heard the slight sound of metal click nearby. Sai reached his hand out to catch the Kunai that was aimed at his neck in mid air.

"Didn't Kakashi ever teach you to knock before you enter?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Not if I didn't want to be caught, I would" he chuckled, his eyes widening, and his smirk fading as he saw Sakura step out of the shadows. He almost drooled at the site of her. The heels of her knee high boots clicked against the floor as she stepped towards him, but Sai only had eyes for the miniature skirt that clung to her tiny waist and the dark corset that squeezed her breasts up into a larger proportion. "What's this?" Sai asked, his now genuine smirk returning to his face as he watched Sakura step slowly towards him. _Very _slowly.

"Your present" she leaned upwards and kissed his cheek.

"It come wrapped and everything" he chuckled as he curled his fingers around the lace of her corset. Eyeing her chest very intimately as his hand crawled up towards the flesh. Sakura noticed and quickly slapped his hand away. Sai looked at her in annoyance.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice a sudden growl.

"Two weeks without seeing me, and you can't even control your urges!" she stepped back.

Sai's eye brows slid down his face.

"You tease me…"

"I would never!" she gasped turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

"Oh, oh, oh, I see what you're doing here" he ran after her "Trying to trick me into making the first move, so I can go down with all the shame!" Sakura turned to face him.

"But sweety…" she purred "You already _did_ make the first move" Sai stopped were he stood for a second.

_Wait…I did, didn't I?_

"That's okay…" he stated, moving towards her. Throwing his gear onto the floor and then removing his shirt. Sakura watched him with her eyebrows raised; the edges of her mouth couldn't help but slant upwards at the site of his body.

_**Which seems to have gotten slightly muscular since I last saw him, I must add.**_

"That means we can get straight to the point…" he said as he pushed Sakura onto the bed. She abided, until he jumped on top of her and began to unlace her corset, determined to free her trapped breasts. She bolted up and he stopped.

"Uh-uh-uh" she waved a finger in front of his face. "You _always _get what you want, why can't I have some fun once in a while?" Sai just looked at her, dumbfounded.

_**What the hell is she talking about?**_

His eyes squinted at her for a moment, but soon lessened when he said "No." simply, and continued his attempt to push her corset apart. Sakura let her body fall back against the mattress once more. And it seemed that she had given up on trying to tame Sai's urges. He gladly noted.

_**I wonder what brought on her sudden yearning of empowerment?**_

He thought, as he watched her breasts heave up and down. It had been two weeks since he last seen her. Last touched her. Last heard from her. He just wanted her _so_ badly now. He almost couldn't bare it. He groaned in frustration when he saw there was another link of laces which had to be untied before the corset could fully come apart.

"Ahhgrr" he muttered, sitting on top of her "Why did you have to go and buy the most complicated piece of underwear every produced by man?" he muttered, removing his hands from her bounded chest. Sakura giggled when she felt his hand crawl up her thigh impatiently. She felt the hem of her skirt being pulled up, and his hands reaching farther and farther up her body towards…

"You're not wearing any underwear" Sai sniggered as he felt the side of her hips against the palm of his hands.

"I seldomley do now days" she admitted, but her breathing began to pump faster at she felt Sai's hand move slowly inwards around her thighs.

"You like that don't you? You like being tortured" he whispered into her ear.

"I-" she murmured, but could not finish her sentence. Sai pressed his lips to hers, taking in her moan as he pressed his fingers tenderly against the opening of her sex; feeling her moisture drip down his fingers. Sai continued to entwine his tongue with hers as he massaged her inner walls. Sakura's hips bucked and heaved against his, and he could feel his member already trying to break free from its prison. It grew more when he felt the slight graze of her heels against his thigh. He chuckled, picturing her naked beneath him, with _nothing_ but her boots on. Sai was so wrapped up in his imagination; he was completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura had sneakily slid her arm around the side of the bed, reaching for something that lay hidden under the mattress…

**SMACK**

"O-Oow!" Sai yelled half with pain and half with pleasure as he was thrown off the bed and onto the floor. He looked up at Sakura, who jumped off the bed and was already standing above him. "Wh-what was that for?!" he asked, his arms suddenly shaking as he eyed the long black whip in her hands.

"Tut-tut…" she said as her hands twirled around the stem of the whip. "I already told you…" Sai's eyes widened as she stepped towards him, suddenly feeling a rush of excitement flow through him. "It's my turn" she growled as she pushed him down to the floor with the heel of her boots. She stood directly above him, and Sai couldn't help but look up her skirt and admire the view from down below. She saw this, and striked him between the legs.

"Ah-ow!" he whimpered. But afterwards she gladly gave him what he wanted when she crouched down over his face.

"You want to look? Then look…" she said as she stroked his hair. Sai attempted to touch, but Sakura slapped him away. He groaned in frustration once more. Longing to _have_ the view and _feel_ it with the tips of his fingers. So Sai laid there and watched her sex anxiously. Watching it pulsate. It seemed to be a living organism of its own. It breathed in and out. And Sai gladly opened his mouth to take in its liquid when it dripped slightly. But Sai couldn't just sit there and watch all night; he grew impatient and began to slowly creep his hands up her thighs. Sakura's hands seemed to have slipped down to his heaving chest and he knew she wouldn't be able to handle her weight if he did something spontaneous. But when he saw that her legs were shaking with anticipation, he quickly bolted his head up and licked the lips of her vulva. She made a loud gasp of his name, her head falling back. He pushed his tongue in more violently, seeking out every corner of her lower region, knowing that Sakura would soon fall to the floor in pleasure. She did.

"Take me!" she almost screamed as he licked his lips and returned to his rightful position; crouching above her. His hand reached down to the side of his pants and pulled the kunai which Sakura had thrown at him from his pocket. With one slash, the corset flew open, and he moaned with joy as her nipples attentively sprung upwards to meet his lips.

**…**

"Tamika…you really need to clean your room" Tsunade spoke to the girl in front of her, scribbling something on a piece of paper at the same time.

"Y-yes ma'am..." she muttered. Tsunade sighed, and moved onto the next room and knocked. A brunette haired girl answered, but the rest of her body was hidden behind the door.

"Dorm inspection" Tsunade explained, pushing the door open. She looked up in surprise. "Clean!" she scribbled down on her paper. She walked into the living room and nodded her head with approval, but stopped, when she smelt an all to familiar haze of smoke waft around the room. She turned to face the girl. Who seemed to be completely serene except for the suspicious flush of red that seemed to be spreading across her face. "You look tired" she sneered down at her. The girl nodded nervously. Tsunade sighed and left the room. She moved on to the next room and knocked, looking down at her paper once more. But when she heard no movement inside, she knocked again. She sighed, coming to the conclusion that the occupier must be out somewhere; Even though there was a rule about leaving the block late at night, Tsunade let it slip. She turned the knob and found it opened to her surprise. She inspected the room, and found to her satisfaction that it was neat and tidy. She wrote down the door number and a tick next to it on her paper. She was about to turn and leave when…

Uh! Uh! _Uh_!

She paused as she heard a sound coming from somewhere in the apartment.

_Uhh! Uhh! Uuhh!!_

She stiffened as the sound grew louder. Recognising its owner, she turned towards the bedroom doors and swung them open. She froze at the sight before her. The image of Sai and Sakura, rolling their hips together in unison with each other would _not_ go away. Sakura wearing nothing but her knee high boots, and Sai pounding into her like a possessed demon. Their bodies rocked and grunted together. And it took Tsunade a moment to register the fact that it wasn't her imagination.

"Uh! S-_**Sai**_! _Uh_! _Ha-**harder**_!"

She stood there gob smacked at the noises Sakura was making.

"S-**SAKURA**!?!!?" she yelled out in shock.

**…**

**A/N: **Look what you've done! Now I've turned into a raunchy fanfic writer!

But uhm…oh god…Tsunade didn't sound too happy…did she?


	3. Pretext

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**Summery**: Sai & Sakura. Time to face the consequences.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.3

It was early morning and Sakura sat patiently outside Tsunade's office. She sighed, and watched the tree's blow with the wind outside the window. The door opened, and she looked up, to her surprise, to see Kakashi waddling out of the office. Tsunade soon stomped out screaming after him.

"THE LAST THING I NEED IS **YOU** IMPREGENATEING MY STUDENTS!" she screamed, throwing a box of tissues at his back. She turned to Sakura, with the same look. "SAKURA! IN MY OFFICE!" Sakura shook and looked to kakashi for help. He only shrugged and walked away.

"**NOW**!" Sakura jumped up and followed Tsunade into her office. Shaking all of a sudden.

"I'm sure _you_ know **WHY** you are here this morning, _Sakura_!" she sat down in her chair. Sakura nodded, her head bowed, her face alit with embarrassment.

_Gosh. What could be worse?_

_a) Being caught having sex with Kakashi-sensei?_

_Or..._

_b) Being caught having sex _by_ Tsunade-sama?_

Sakura decided that Kakashi's situation was worse off. But she did contemplate her reasons when she remembered how Tsunade reacted when she found her and Sai having sex on the bedroom floor. She could have died there and then. But she didnt. So Sakura guessed that it probably wasnt the worst thing Tsunade had caught her doing.

* * *

"_S_-**SAKURA**?!?!?!" Tsunade had screamed.

Sai had already pulled himself out of her and was hurrying across the room towards his clothes. Sakura had pulled the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around her sweating body. She stood up to face Tsunade, but found it hard to form the stuttering words that were pouring out of her mouth.

"**YOU**!" she spat poison as she turned towards Sai. "**OUT**! AND IF I _**EVER **_CATCH YOU HERE **AGAIN** I **SWEAR TO KAME** I WILL _CRUSH_ YOUR BONES INTO DUST!" Sai stood there frozen, not sure how to act towards Tsunade's wrath. He looked towards Sakura, who was crouching by the side of the bed. Too scared to even move. Tsunade roared at him once more, and he quickly dashed out the window. Tsunade bent down and picked up the whip that was lying on the floor.

"**MY OFFICE. TOMORROW MORNING. SHARP**!" she screamed before leaving the room, taking the whip with her.

Girls flocked outside in the hallway and gossiped for hours about Sakura being caught by Tsunade, unfortunately, the gossip was more like chinese whispers then actual facts. Turing into something more outrageous each time.

"I heard Sakura was masturbating when Tsunade stormed in there!" one girl said, loud enough for the entire building to hear. Sakura laid in bed, shock ridden.

"I heard it was with her toothbrush as well!" Another said. Sakura fought off the urge to run out there and smash the girls face in, instead, she rolled over in her bead and pulled the pillow over her head. Drifting into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly. Her fingers twirling around her hands anxiously as Tsunade just sat behind the desk, watching Sakura.

"Sakura…" she seemed to have calmed down finally. "I'm _really_ disappointed in you…" she stated. "You know that boys are forbidden to enter the girl's dormitory. For reasons I don't even have to explain"

"Yes" Sakura said simply, bobbing her head up and down.

"_Look_…" Tsunade stood up "I _really _don't care what you get up to with him _or_ what you do with your personal time…_just_… _**don't **_let me catch _you two_ again in the same situation" Sakura looked up, to see Tsunade's face completely calm and soothed. It surprised her. "I would hate to see you turn out like Kakashi" Sakura cringed at this.

_**Kakashi?! EW! That pervert! **_

Sakura stopped to look up at Tsunade, who had picked up Sakura's whip. She reconsidered that last thought.

_**There's the proof that you're kinkier that Kakashi Hatake himself, Sakura. Oh god. What have you become?**_

"And this…" Tsunade began, slapping her palm a couple of times with it. "This…will be _confiscated_".

Sakura exaled loudly, letting out a very long supply of oxygen that had seemingly bottled up in her lungs during Tsunade's lecture.

_**I guess being a favourable student pays off after all! Ka-chiiing!**_

Sakura was soon dismissed from Tsunade's office, and as she exited the elevator that took her down to her level, she broke her composure, and ran towards her apartment, feeling Sai's Chakra waiting inside.

**…**

Sasuke sat in the corner of the room. Reflecting intensely about Sakura, and the way she had rejected him so harshly. He was shocked at first; he couldn't believe that Sakura _actually_ hit him. I mean, _she hit him! _He later realised that Sakura knew that he was also seeing Ino, as well as her. Someone must have told her. But who?

**…**

**A/N: **Oh my god, it's going to take a genius geniuser than Sasuke to figure that out.

…cough-cough…

Considering there was only one person Sakura saw between her meetings with Sasuke-kun…I wonder.


	4. Big Mouth

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.4

"You had it easy, Sakura. I though for sure that Tsunade was gonna smack me with that thing…" Sai grumbled, filling his mouth with noodles. Sakura sighed. She didn't feel like ramen today. And today of _all_ days, especially. She looked around her surroundings again. No sign of Sasuke, _thank kame! _She was still freaking out over the fact that Sasuke will soon find out about the whole…_masturbating_ situation, and knew that he would soon be paying her a visit. No thanks to the girls.

"Well, at least the boys in your dormitory don't gossip about you masturbating with a toothbrush…" she mumbled, pissed off about the fact that it was still the hot topic of the week in girl world at the academy. She heard Sai chuckle.

"Yeah. I heard about that"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Yo! Sakura!" Sakura turned to face the ever amused Kakashi Hatake. "Heard you got caught-"

"**SHUT UP!**" She roared, causing the entire street to stop and look at the fumes coming out of her head, except for Kakashi, of coarse, who was already running down the street. She sighed, and turned to Sai, who was also staring at her. But not in fear. In fact, she couldn't tell. Sakura frowned as she noticed the end of a noodle sticking out of his mouth. He slurped it up, and turned back to his bowel of ramen.

"Someone's on the rag…" he mumbled under his breath.

"**WHAT**?!" Sakura turned, her face redder then hell.

"Nothing." He said simply. "You just seem very…_edgy _today"

"_**Edgy**_?! Not even close pal!" she stood up and left the venture. She just wanted to go back to her apartment and scream in her pillow. She definitely wasn't getting along with _anyone _today. Not even Sai. She decided she wouldn't turn up for training today. She was too grumpy and frustrated; she just wanted to knock the living daylights out of those stupid little girls, and push them over a waterfall and watch them from above triumphantly as they screamed their lungs out. And the fact that Sasuke might be prowling around after her did not help!

"Sakura…"

"**WHAT**?!" she screamed, not even bothering to look up at the person who had called her name. She squealed when she found herself being pulled into the ally way, away from the bustling market.

"H-hey! Sasuke! What are you doing?!" she tried slapping his hand away from her arm.

"Sakura, be nice, I only wanted to talk" he said coldly, his eyes and face dimmed by the blocked out sun.

"Please Sasuke, let go!" she pulled her arm away from his tight grip. She winced in pain, but found Sasuke's hands were still there. She frowned as his fingers rubbed her arm tenderly. As if sorry for his actions.

_**What is he up to? **_

"I'm not dumb Sakura, I know what the girls are talking about isn't true"

"Really?" She stated, tilting her head to the side. "What if they are?"

"In that case…" Sasuke leaned in; his mouth claiming hers feverishly. So, Sakura did what she did best to Sasuke…

**SLAP!**

There was a moments silence between them. There was no way Sakura was letting Sasuke take her back. He had his chance. He ruined it. So I guess, that means, no Sakura for Sasuke! She was with Sai now, anyway, and she didn't particularly want to break it off with him. "I guess it's _not_ true then…" he spoke poison as he rubbed his cheek. "Otherwise you wouldn't have slapped me, knowing that there is another man in your life" Sakura rolled her eyes. She admitted, he got her, but she wasn't backing down just yet.

"So what? I'd rather masturbate with a toothbrush then fornicate with _you, _Uchiha Sasuke" she spat.

"Oh, that's harsh" he growled, leaning into her again, pushing her back completely against the wall.

Sakura found herself completely helpless, she could no longer use her hands, for they were being held by the Uchiha's, and she couldn't push away because he was _way _too powerful, and she was too scared to try anyway! All she could do was stand there and let the Uchiha continue his assault.

"Oh _hellooo_" an all too familiar voice came from behind them. Sakura could have screamed with joy.

"K-_Kakashi_?!" Sasuke growled, breaking the kiss and turning to face his ex sensei with clenched fists.

"I'm _so _sorry to disturb you two!" he said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'll just be leaving now!" he slurred happily, almost skipping with joy out of the alley way. Sasuke turned back around.

"What a-" he stopped when he saw Sakura wasn't there anymore.

"Damn" he cursed. He thought he'd got her (obviously _not_), but at least he found out the rumours weren't true.

…

"Yo-oh-ho!" Kakashi greeted Sai, as he came to sit next to him at the ramen stall.

"You look very happy" Sai muttered, not really giving a damn.

"Oh yes. Yes I am!" he squealed, almost like a girl. Sai looked at him, he was humming and everything. What the hell was wrong with him? "What an eventful day' he chimed.

"And why is that?" Sai asked.

"Oh nothing…" he said, leaning over the counter and paying for a bowel of noodles. "It just brightens my day when I see my old students making out in the alley way!" Sai turned to him, suddenly becoming interested in the topic.

"Was it full on tongue or just boring and sloppy?"

"Oh man, it was full on…" Kakashi sighed. Sai chuckled. "Who would have known Sasuke could be so affectionate?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, yeah Sasuke" Kakashi nodded, quickly pulling back his mask and slipping the whole bowel of ramen down his throat. "Oh! And you should have seen the look on Sakura's face!" Sai stiffened.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm, yeah, Sakura…" Kakashi repeated.

"Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Uh-huh! I mean wow! Finally! After all these years!"

"………"

"Telling by the way those two were going at it, I don't think it will be long before we see chibi pink haired Uchiha's running around the place!"

"………"

"Oh kame. Now Sakura doesn't have to rely on a toothbrush to satisfy her!" he sung.

…

**A/N: **Oooh…

**Ps.** Promise to make the chapters longer.


	5. Sakura Drops

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.5

Sai paced backwards and forwards through his room. His chest flaming, his mind a reck. Kakashi must have been hallucinating. There was no way Sakura could be with Sasuke. She was with Sai, wasn't she? Jealously, once again, reared through his head and it was the second time now. He had gotten the news after breakfast, the team were assigned for another mission, and there was no way Sai could complete this mission knowing that Sakura and Sasuke were canoodling in the alleyway that morning. He'd be too distracted. Too angry and pissed off to talk to anyone, even Sakura. He couldn't confront her. He'd feel like a fool, the angry boyfriend, oh wait, the surreptitious boyfriend that no one was supposed to know about. Sakura would think he was mad! Too possessive of her! He didn't know what to do, he was too confused and weary that moment…

**…**

"Sakura!" Naruto called out across the field. "Hurry up!" Sakura pretended she didn't hear him, but truthfully, the entire village could hear him. She slubbed her shoulders, and staggered towards her team slowly.

_**Of all days, a mission?!**_

Sakura thought glumly. After her encounter with Sasuke in the alleyway, she really wasn't up for _anything _for a _very_ long time. There was nothing more she could possibly want then a nice, long, hot bath.

_**Oh. That would be very nice.**_

She finally reached the grove where her team were waiting for her. And only her.

"Sorry…" she muttered to Kakashi. Who didn't seem to mind at all, for it gave him more time to read his, _you know. _Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't very happy.

"Since when are you late, Sakura Haruno?!" He yelled in her face, causing her ears to pop slightly. "I'm _so bored" _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then lets go then" Kakashi slammed his book shut. Sakura walked past the Uchiha, who sat under the nearby tree and over to the tall grass, where Sai was lying on the ground peacefully with his eyes shut. She poked him playfully.

"Wakey-wakey" she whispered, careful not to let the others hear. Sai's eye opened to look up at hers.

She smiled slightly, but he did not, and before she knew it, he had stood up and was already walking down the hil towards the forest.

She felt a sharp sting linger around her chest. Even if their relationship was supposed to be secret, he still could have said hello, or _something_. Kakashi and Naruto soon followed Sai, leaving Sakura behind with Sasuke. Despite the fact that they were leaving, Sakura stood there, feeling the tips of the grass lightly graze her palms. Sasuke seemed to be standing behind her silently, waiting for her to move. But she continued to stare blankly into space.

"Why so cold today?" Sakura's whispers were barley audible, and Sasuke could have sworn she had said something, but her words had already been carried off by wind. Everything seemed to be swaying in Sakura's eyes, and she could feel Sasuke's presence behind her, standing there, waiting. She began to walk slowly down the hill. Sasuke watched her, confused. One moment, she's pissed and annoyed, the next, a junkie on relapse. He didn't understand. He had seen from afar the cold action Sai had given her. But that was Sai. He was always like that. Why had his '_Sai-ness' _put Sakura in a sudden state of distress? He decided to follow close behind Sakura, she was acting like she was on a rollercoaster, faint, and about to throw up. She squealed slightly when she felt her foot slip on a rock. A tight grip on her shoulders helped her to regain her balance, but she soon shook it away and continued down the hill. Even if Sai was ignoring her, there was no way she was letting Sasuke in that easily.

…

"So…" Naruto sighed as he walked beside his sensei. "What _exactly_ are we supposed to be doing?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and shrugged. "W-wait. Do you even _know_, Kakashi?!"

"Yes." He said simply. Naruto frowned and let out a long rasp of air.

"Does _everyone _except _me _know?" he asked.

"Yes."

Naruto gave a slight '_hmph'_ at this.

"Then tell me!"

"No." Naruto crossed his arms and marched off passed his Sensei to catch up with Sai. Poor Naruto, left out once again. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder to Sasuke and Sakura, who seemed to be walking very slowly behind. He chuckled to himself slightly.

_Aw. Look at the love birds…_

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto said as he caught up to the dark haired boy. "H-_hey_! Slow down!" Sai grunted and slowed his pace. He obviously didn't want to converse with the hyper-active yellow blob, and Naruto could see that, but he was determined to find out his mission and purpose. "Kakashi won't tell me _anything _about the mission"

"It's not that big a deal, Naruto" Sai huffed, obviously annoyed "We're only patrolling the border for a few nights" with that said, Naruto was already back walking next to Kakashi.

"I know what we're doing" Naruto bragged. Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Really? What are we doing then?" Naruto pulled his tongue out at him.

"_I'm not telling!" _Kakashi rolled his eyes, but chuckled inwardly.

**…**

"Sakura?" Sasuke finally built up the courage to ask as the team stopped by a stream to rest. The sun was already lowering into the earth, its raze spreading a gush of orange across the sky. Sakura didn't hear him. She was too busy watching Sai, who had already crossed the stream and was continuing on into the woods "Sakura?" he asked again, when he realised she hadn't heard him. Sakura felt a hand slightly tap her shoulder and she turned around to face the Uchiha. "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head, but Sasuke wasn't convinced, he continued to watch Sakura intently as she turned back around and headed across the stream towards Sai.

_So, then. It was Sai after all…_

**…**

Sakura followed Sai into the woods and up to a ledge which looked over the entire forest. Sai sat by the edge, his art book out, furiously sketching the view as quickly as possible before it got too dark.

"Sai" he stopped, when he felt a pair of arms lock around his neck.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name as he succumbed to the overwhelming warmth of her presence.

"Why? Why are you ignoring me?" he sighed and closed his eyes and he felt her breath tickle against his neck. "Hmm? Tell me…" she whispered. Sai pulled her arms away from him, and sat there staring at the view in front of him before saying anything.

"Kakashi saw you and Sasuke in the alleyway together" he muttered, turning his head away, for he could not look at her directly. Sakura sighed. "If you want to see other people then, fine. But you could have told me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Sakura, you and I both know why you wanted to keep our relationship secret!" he stood up and yelled, not giving a damn wether or not anybody or anything could hear.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"So you could see Sasuke too! _Duh_!" Sai poked her forehead. Sakura almost screamed at his ignorance.

"I'll have you know!" she shook her fist at him "That is _was _against my will!"

"Oh, really?" his eyebrows were raised, surprised. But soon fell back to their usual grudging position. "Seriously, Sakura. Your nose is bigger then your forehead…"

"_Why, you-"_

"What are you two arguing about now?" Naruto's voice echoed out from above them.

"N-_NARUTO!?!" _Sakura screamed. "_You know better then to eavesdrop on other people's conversations!!!" _Naruto swung from the branch above and down next to Sai.

"Yeah but, you guys weren't really having a conversation…" he muttered, soon regretting his words as Sakura ran after him with blood shot eyes. Sai stood there, watching them scurry off through the forest.

_Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe Sasuke did force her…_

Well, he hoped that it was the case. He chuckled to himself, then decided to return back to the team.

**…**

They arrived at there destination, never the less, the sky was now a deep navy blue, and Sai was beginning to see that Sakura had told the truth before. It was obvious, after Sai had caught Sasuke watching her, he knew. He knew he was jealous. He smiled to himself. Knowing that he, of all people, could surpass the Uchiha prodigy in such a manner. And that manner was a woman. So The Uchiha did have a weakness after all? Sai kept this knowledge lodged in his brain, knowing the theory would come in handy one day.

"What are _you _looking at?" Sasuke snapped at Sai when he realised that he was staring at him. Smirking more the rather. Sai shook his head, twisting his neck around to look in the other direction. Sakura was preparing for sleep beside the already snoring Naruto Uzamaki. But something made him uneasy. He looked up to the tree hoping to see Kakashi reading his book, but he too, sensed the distress in the distance.

"What is it?" he called up. Kakashi turned to him. "What do you see?"

"Smoke." Kakashi replied.

"Sakura, wake Naruto up" Sasuke said as he walked passed, suddenly tense. Sasuke saw this and hurriedly shook him awake. Naruto snorted in annoyance and was about to yell out but held his tongue when he felt the distress in the atmosphere. He sniffed.

"I smell smoke"

"We can see it" Sai muttered from above him. They all stood up. Sai was the first to head towards the forest, and the rest of the team followed him. They soon made it out to the edge of the hill, and to their horror, the town below them was engulfed in flames.

"No..!" Sakura cried, falling to her knees, watching as the smoke rolled up from the flames and formed an endless cloud in the sky. Sai bent down to comfort her, but was soon pushed out of the way by the Uchiha.

"It's alright, Sakura. Calm down" he slid his arm around her shoulder slyly and held her as she whimpered into his shirt. Sai felt that familiar bubble lunged up out of nowhere in his chest. He could have smashed Sasuke's face in at that moment, but Sai knew better then that. He decided to conceal and save his frustration for the day he would seriously break the Uchiha. And he swore on the grave of his brother, that he will seriously break him into a million pieces.

"Who could have done this?!" Naruto said, moving in between Sai's comfortable view of Sakura and Sasuke. Sai rolled his eyes, unable to see the pair behind the big yellow blob that stood in front of him.

"Let's get closer…" Kakashi muttered, now on full alert. Sasuke slowly helped Sakura to her feet as the rest of the team followed Kakashi down the hill. As they drew closer, Sai's senses twitched. He turned around to look at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Look out!" he yelled, dashing forward towards the two. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she felt a shark object pierce her cheek bone. She jumped back in time to barley escape a couple more shuriken.

"Wha-?!" Sasuke seemed to be twirling around in circles next to her. "Damn! We're surrounded!" he muttered jumping up and dodging a flying dagger.

"Sound Ninja's!" Kakashi called from close by. Sai hurried over to Sakura, to his relief, she was perfectly fine, apart from a clean cut across her cheek. He jumped back when a hooded ninja jumped out from the grass towards him. On instinct, he pulled out his ink and drawing book. Sakura, was busy tackling her ninja to the ground, quickly shoving small pins into his back. He groaned in pain and kicked her off him. She fell to the ground with a 'thump' but soon recovered and held her stance.

"Ahh!!" she yelped in pain as she felt an immense stinging in her back. She tried to twist her hand around to reach the source of the stinging but was soon pushed to the ground by the ninja. The needles dug deeper into her back and she winced and squirmed in agony. The hooded figure stood above her and took out his sword. "P-poison!" she managed to choke out.

Her vision soon became blurry as her mid began to shut down. She was slipping away, and fast. Her entire body was shaking and sweaty, and she wailed in pain as if sharp crystals were cutting through her veins. She saw the ninja collapse, and replaced by another shadowed figure. Hovering over her, it called out her name. But Sakura couldn't hear it. She could barley see it. Just a muffled sound that brought tears to her eyes. She lifted her hand towards its face, but it was soon snatched away into a pair of hands. And before Sakura could call out his name, she had already slipped into a dark chasm. Welcoming the endless dreams that were to come.

**…**

**A/N**: Sakura? Dead? Mmm…Maybe…

Oh, and impregnating _is_ actually a word, as in knocked up or something like that lol.


	6. Another Life After

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.6

**Another Life After**

The swing squeaked as Sakura rocked backwards and forwards, swinging her legs back and forth in a rhythmic manner.

"Ahhh..." she sighed, watching the sun begin to sink away behind the hill tops. "I'm here, I guess."

She continued to swing. She slowed down when she saw a little boy running down the hill towards her. His shirt and overalls covered in grot. His brown hair matted and his feet bare and covered in mud. He ran down the hill panting, and stopped to take a deep breath as soon as he reached Sakura. The boy looked up at her, revealing piercing green eyes. Sakura looked down at him, confusion shown across her face.

"I wanna go!" the boy jumped up and down. Sakura frowned.

"Well you can wait your turn, can't you?" she said firmly, causing the little boy to stop jumping and look at her with sad eyes. Those eyes soon turned angry and frustrated.

"But I wanna go _now_!" Sakura smirked and continued to swing.

"I'm bigger and older than you, and definitely more mature!" she boasted. "So I get to spend as much time as I want on this swing, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at him. The little boy didn't like that at all. His fists balled up into tight clenches and his stunning green eyes began to fill with water. He began to cry out in great big wails. It echoed throughout the entire valley. But Sakura didn't care. He can cry out as loud and hard as he wanted. Nothing was going to stop her from swinging.

"If-if you-are-that-much-older-and-maturer-than-hick-me.." the boy cried out between gulps of air, tears staining his beautiful rosy cheeks. "Then-why-are-you-hick-wasting-your-time-hick-on-childs-play-equipment!?" he finally finished.

"There's nothing else to do, is there?" Sakura sighed, looking around her surroundings. No clouds. No trees. No buildings. No people. Just endless fields of grass and hills. She turned back towards the little boy. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" The little boy had stopped crying.

"Get off the swing!" he stomped, not answering Sakura's question. Sakura eyebrows grazed against each other.

"This is _**my**_solitary confinement, pal!" she snapped "-and I can do _whatever_ I want!" Sakura made the usual 'hmph!' noise and turned her head away from the boy. She began to swing again. She was glad when the boy did not interrupt. Moments later, she wondered what had happened to him. She tuned back and opened her eyes. The boy was gone. She searched her surrounding, but he was no where to be seen. Sakura sighed and hopped off her swing. She began to slowly walk over the hill. She looked up towards the sun, and to her surprise, she could look at it, as if it were just a mere painting hanging up on a wall.

"Strange" she muttered.

"I guess this is what happens to you when you die. Or whatever..." a familiar voice said. Sakura spun around to see a perfect duplicate of herself.

"Oh. It's you" she shrugged when she realised who it was.

"Who else dummy?"

"Yes, but she may not be dead yet, Saku-chan" another perfect copy of herself stumbled up the hill towards Sakura and her duplicate.

"Maybe, Ku-waii-chan, but there are no guarantee's!"

"But she remembers things!" Sakura watched her two twins arguing over whether or not she may be dead. "You remember how you died, right?"

"How-I…died?" Sakura repeated the words. "Hmmm…" she scratched her head. "I don't remember much…" The two Sakura's shook their heads.

"All I remember was…a fight! Yes! A fight!" Ku-waii-chan's face beamed into a big smile. "And a shadow…leaning over me! But that's about all".

"Do you remember anyone in particular? A friend?"

"Of coarse I do!"

"Who?" they both said in unison.  
"Well, there's Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Good! Then you do remember!" Ku-waii said, sticking her tongue out at Saku-chan.

"Hmm…Sai" The two twins looked back to her. Sakura had now slumped down to the ground, obviously unhappy. "I wonder what he's doing now?"

"Probably mourning over your dead corpse" Saku-chan said coldly, earning a smack on the head from Ku-waii. Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Saku-Chan, that's so mean! Can't you see she's upset?! Why do you say such horrible things?"

"Because that's just what I do" she shrugged, not really caring at all about Sakura's feelings.

"I want to see him again…" she muttered to her knees.

"Well it's _not_ impossible…" Ku-waii said, scratching her chin.

"But…" Sakura turned to them, a tear straying from her eyes down her cheek. "Aren't I _dead_?"

"Well, not yet, I think…" she mumbled. "You can still remember events and people right? Then I think you're still alive…"

"You're just stuck down here in limbo, that's all…" Saku-chan said. Sakura frowned. She wanted to go back. She wanted to see Sai. She wanted to see Naruto. She even wanted to see Sasuke again.

_Limbo? _

Saku and Ku-waii exchanged glances, then looked back to the sulking Sakura. She slowly climbed to her feet. Shaking out her cobwebs. But she soon flinched in pain.

"O-ow.." Sakura whined holding on to the side of her head.

Saku and Ku-waii's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh..." they both muttered.

"O-ow!" Sakura fell to the ground on her knees, her head was hurting. It was pounding against her skull.

_Thump. Thump._ _Thump._

She could hear it. It was driving her crazy. Memories of the people she once knew flooded back to her. A flash of black crossed her eyes.

_What is this? Am I...passing out?_

_Or worse…?_

_Passing... on?_

"Oh _god!_" She screamed. "It hurts! Someone..._Someone_...Help me! _Please_!" the pain was unbearable. She could literally feel her skull splitting, cracking, creating permanent dents in her head. She wailed out in pain, and rolled onto the ground. She turned back to her demising clones, but they had disappeared. "N-no!" Everything was spinning, the sun above her had deteriorated into a black cloud. "I can't die. I can't die. I _can't _die!" she pleaded as the cloud began to suck everything colourful away into black. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, waiting for her death. Waiting to sink into the darkness once more. But it never came. A hand touched her shoulder gently, and the throbbing pain in her head immediately ceased.

"It's alright. I'm here…" a soothing voice calmed her, and Sakura opened her eyes. She was surrounded by endless black. But when she turned around to see who it was, she felt a jolt of energy consume her.

…

**A/N: **Hehehe…You thought she'd died didn't you?

I don't think I'll be killing my main character off anytime soon…X3

Haven't updated in a long time, but I've managed to complete three more chapters today.

Looking forward to the reviews!

**Next Chapter: **

Sakura's continues to dream, longing for the man she loves.

But what she gets will twist her into emotional turmoil.

She wants to go back. She wants to be with Sai.

But what Sasuke has to say could change her mind.


	7. Broken Anger

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.7

**Broken Anger**

"Sai!" she jumped up into his arms, embracing him tightly. "Where are we?" Sakura released her hold on him.

"Somewhere between life and death I suppose." He said, pulling her back into his arms. She did not object.

"So…" she began "I'm still not dead? Then…what was all that about before?" Sai pulled back from her.

"Think of it as a dream"

"That makes sense…" A sweat drop formed from her forehead. "That explains the clones and the strange atmosphere" she looked around into the endless black. "I prefer the other place though. This place has no colour at all" she shivered, even though there was no wind. She turned back to Sai…but he was gone.

_This place is definitely like a dream…_

"Sakura…" she turned towards the sound of her name.

…_A really bad dream._

"What are _you _doing here?!" she yelled out.

"I'm only here because you want me here…" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't _want _you here! I want Sai _here!_"

"Sure. Whatever…" he muttered, stepping closer to Sakura than sitting on the ground, crossing his legs. Sakura made her usual huffing sound and refused to sit on the ground with him.

"Well, would you look at that" Sasuke stood up again, pointing towards something behind Sakura's ear.

"What?" she turned around, hoping to see Sai, and _not _some dodgy looking wooden door.

"It's a door, silly"

"I can see that!" she snapped. Sasuke moved passed her and towards the door. When he opened it, a bright white light poured out of it.

"Ladies first…" Sasuke said, but Sakura had already pushed passed him and through the door way.

_Anything to get out of that place and away from him._

The bright light deteriorated and Sakura found her self standing in the grassy valley once more, standing upon the tallest hill, looking over the orange sky. She could see the swing from there too.

"Look, Sakura"

_Damn. He's still here?_

"If you don't want me around, just say so…alright? Say you don't love me and I'll leave. Forever."

Sakura's eye's widened.

"W-wait! I don't want that…" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, obviously expecting a blunt answer.

"I don't want you to disappear as if you never existed"

"That's what you wanted on Earth, wasn't it?" a sad expression came across his face, shaking Sakura to the core.

"Sasuke…I don't want you to leave me…not here, not now…" she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Even if you were pretty crude back on earth" she wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Even if you were cold and unfaithful…I still love you. And I don't think that's going to change for a very long time…" she tilted her head down towards her toes, attempting to hide the tears that were now spilling freely from her eyes. Sasuke's hand soon found her chin, and he lifted her eyes to look into his. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt the pain that she had carried with her from earth evaporate. But she soon shook her senses into place.

"N-no!" she pushed away. "I'm with Sai now, Sasuke. Not you" Sakura swore she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. But she soon remembered that this was a dream, and that this was not exactly the same Sasuke. He was a pigment of her imagination, even if she could feel his skin, his warmth; he was still only acting on Sakura's imagination.

"I deceived myself…" she muttered, her teary eyes soon turning fiery with regret. "You're not Sasuke…you're the Sasuke I _want_ you to be…" his eyes widened at this.

"Sakura…" his hands grabbed hers, as if in a pleading manner.

"No!" she tore them away from him. "Go away!"

"Sakura, I know you still have feeling for me…"

"Even if I did, I would never admit it, just like your feelings for me! Whether it's love or hate you feel for me, I'm with Sai now…"

"But you'll never love him like you loved me…" Sasuke snapped back, anger now suddenly appearing in his tone.

"He deserves me, unlike _you!" _she turned to leave, but found herself held back by Sasuke.

"Sakura, be reasonable, you're only with him because you want revenge on me, that's all!"

"No, that's not true!"

"Yes, _it is_! Don't deny it!"

"If you want me back so bad, Sasuke, why did you cheat on me with Ino in the first place?!" Sasuke froze. He looked down to the ground with guilt. Obviously not willing to answer her.

"Just leave! I don't want you here!"

"FINE!" he yelled at her, causing her to jump in fright at the volume and tone of his voice. He turned around and stalked off. Tears began to form again, and she choked back a cry.

"W-wait!" she called after him. "Don't leave me, not again! Not alone, not here!" she began to run after him, but it was too late. Sasuke disappeared into the suns raze. Sakura fell to her knees, she did not hold back her cries of pain this time.

He'd gone. He'd left her. Now she was alone.

_Why do I hate you but love you at the same time, Sasuke? Why?_

"What's so great about him?! Huh?!" She screamed up to the sky. She quickly wiped her tears away with a sniff and stood up. "What's so great about you…" she muttered to himself.

_Might as well, get used to being alone…_

Sakura wondered off down the hill, heading to nowhere in particular. Just maybe, if she pushes her luck, she'll find a way out of this nightmare…

**A/N**: Face deforming Lemons in next chapter.

Hehehe…face deforming…hehe.

(Not really)


	8. Sanatorium

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.8

**Sanatorium**

Sai puffed in his chair. It had been almost two weeks. Almost two weeks since the ambush at Kiba Village. And Sakura still hadn't awoken. The doctors told him nothing, to his great dislike. He asked them if she was unconscious, they said nothing. He asked if she would be okay, they ignored him. After four sleepless nights next to her bed, they had told him to go home and get some rest. Sai said nothing, and continued to death stare the doctors and nurses who continued to tell him that. He refused to leave. He refused to allow Sakura to wake up without him there. Sai's concern for Sakura did not only just unsettle the doctors, but also the Uchiha. Sasuke made no effort to visit Sakura during the week. He didn't want to ruin his reputation as a cold hearted bastard, he liked that very much. And refused to be seen as the caring type. But he was beginning to loose it. Sakura was constantly invading his thoughts and dreams, and it took all his self control to stop him self from marching over to the hospital and see her. But there was another reason he wouldn't go…

_Sai. _

The morning after the ambush, Naruto had informed him of Sakura's condition _and_ the fact that Sai had stayed by her side all night. Sasuke, inside, was enraged, knowing that Sai could have been the one who had snatched _his _Sakura right from under his nose. But he still wasn't sure if it _was_ him. He needed more evidence before he could act rash and beat him to death…But Sakura was the one that was killing him more. Hearing Sakura's state from rumours and friends was not enough.He _had _to see her for himself. Sasuke jumped off his bed, grabbed his usual blue jumper and slammed the door behind him.

…

"Sakura…" Sai whispered, stroking her still coloured cheeks. "Sakura please wake up…" he said for the two hundred millionth time that week. He missed her. Even if she was lying right in front of him. He missed her.

He missed her smile.

He missed her voice.

He even missed her arrogance and immaturity.

He missed the love they would make, and missed the happiness that would devour him every time she was around.

"Please, come back Sakura" he laid his head on the side of the bed.

"Hmm…" his eye's widened. "Hmm, Sai…" Sakura murmured. Sai straightened his head up immediately as soon as he saw her body stirring.

"Sakura…" he touched her fingers, and sure enough, she was moving. Sakura's eyes began to flutter, and Sai was glad to see her stunning emerald eyes looking right back at him.

"Sai..!" she tried to sit up, but a wave of pain shock through her back. "O-ow!" Sai chuckled.

"Easy there" he patted her hand "Take your time."

"Oh Sai…" tears began to form in her eyes. Sai's smirk faded. "I had an awful dream! It was just awful!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and held him close to her. "You were there one moment, then gone the next! And I didn't know what to do!" she cried into his chest. Sai could only pat her on the back and reassure her that she was alright. "A-and-and then these g-goblins started to chase me, and I ran, and I found you, but then you turned into a goblin and ate me!" Sai chuckled at this.  
"Shh…It was only a dream. Only a dream Sakura!" he said as soothingly as he possibly could.

"I know…" she whimpered into his shirt. Once she had calmed down, Sai went out to inform the nurse that she had awoken. He came back to her with a cup of coffee and Sakura was forever grateful.

"How long was I out?" she asked after gulping down another mouthful of hot coffee.

"Almost two weeks now." Sai replied.

"TWO WEEKS?!?!?!?!" Sakura was shocked. Her dream didn't seem to have lasted that long…

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. Sort of anyway…we were ambushed, and I took a few Kunai's in the back" Sai nodded, remembering the attack vividly. Sakura saw him drop his head and she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"I'm okay now though, right?" she said, and he nodded. With her hands firmly on his cheeks, she drew his face closer to hers and kissed him in reassurance. Sai smirked against her lips when she pulled him down on top of her.

"Sakura...this is a hospital…not a bedroom…" he smirked against her lips, his voice revealing a more cheeky tone than a serious and responsible one.

"It has a bed…doesn't it?" Sakura said between kisses. Sai just murmured into her lips.

"You should rest though…"

"I've rested enough…"

"But there are other patients out there..." Sai was disappointed when she stopped kissing him. She tried to see through the split in the curtains, and sure enough, she saw another patient sitting in bed, watching TV, from the other side of the room.

"Well…I guess we'll have to be quite then…" she smirked, pulling him back down to meet his lips. Sai, defeated, continued to explore her mouth, but was scared shitless. If anyone caught them together in such a manner…Sai's worries deteriorated when he felt Sakura's hand slide down his chest. She tried to pull his shirt off, but Sai didn't let her. Instead he moved sideways and pulled the hospital sheets away from her body. Her legs were exposed and all she was left with was a typical, ugly looking hospital night gown. He chuckled, and slid his hand up her thigh. Sakura giggled softly. Her legs were soon locked around his waist, begging him to enter her. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled down the sleaves of her nightie and began to taunt her breasts. Sakura began to gasp, but when she did, Sai would stop his assault on her nipples. She looked at him with annoyance in her eyes. Which only made Sai smirk triumphantly. But when she saw that he was beginning to unbuckle his pants, her face lit up like lightning. Sai did not pull his pants down the entire way, only enough to allow him to enter her. He pulled the hem of the dress up to her waist, revealing her soaking core. He traced the rim with his finger, and Sakura had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a moan. His finger entered her ever so slightly, but Sai changed his mind and removed it. Sai slickly parted her thighs, and positioned himself above her. He teased Sakura by tracing the tip of his member around the pulsating lips of her opening. They oozed with her juices, and Sai felt himself hardening to his full extent. His tip burned, and Sai, without hesitating, plunged himself into her tight folds. Sai captured Sakura's mouth in a fevered kiss, attempting to stop her from moaning. When she was ready, he began to pull in and out of her slowly.

"S-Sai…" she gasped. "F-faster…" Sai shook his head, as if demonstrating, he pushed into her with medium force, and as a result, the bed gave a loud squeak. Sakura grumbled in annoyance as Sai continued his excruciatingly slow pace. After a while, Sakura couldn't take it. She whimpered as she lifted herself up from the pillow. Sai grabbed hold of her back, bringing her closer to him. He could move faster now. The bed made inaudible sounds that not even they could hear. Sakura's legs wound up back to his waist, but the pleasure was too much for her, she flung her head back and moaned long and hard.

"Shhh!" he bent his head down and whispered in her ear. Sakura frowned at him, but her frown soon turned into a cheeky smirk, Sai frowned at her.

_What's she up to?_

His question was answered when he felt Sakura's inner walls encase around his member. Before, Sakura was still considerably tight for him, but now it was just…

Sai couldn't hold back his moan, and Sakura imitated his action from before.

"Shhh!" she whispered in his ears, continuing to tighten her lower muscles around her lover's manhood. Sai didn't dare move in and out of her…

_She's so damn tight…I can't…move…too risky…_

Sakura continued to marvel at her dominance, in response, Sai's hand slipped down her back, squeezing her bottom slightly, he then slowly moved his mouth from her neck down to her breasts. He bit down on her tempting peak and continued to move in and out of her. Sakura grabbed hold of the sheets behind her, supporting her self, squeezing them tightly whenever she felt the urger to call out his name. As he pounded into her, he could feel Sakura's strength deteriorating, her arms became weak, and Sai found himself supporting her. The end was approaching fast for her…and Sai. Amazingly, Sakura still kept a tight clutch around his member, and Sai felt his energy drain. The energy around his length increased, causing his body to weaken and fall onto Sakura's. Sai nuzzled his head between her breasts, barley able to keep his eyes open.

- beep – beep –

Sai opened his eyes to see Sakura's monitor flashing red. He couldn't focus properly, but he could see a set of number's decreasing rapidly.

_Her blood pressures dropping…_

Sakura's hand flew up to his hair, grabbing hold of him tightly. Sai could hear the tiny gasps coming from her mouth. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, and Sai prepared himself for her release. Sakura fell back, her hand releasing its hold on his hair, while Sai toppled on top of her. Sakura seemed to have passed out from exhaustion. Sai kicked himself mentally for even assenting her in such an act.

- beep – beep – beep -

The monitor continued to beep in Sai's ears. He was tired and exhausted, and sleep seemed so tempting at that moment….

…

"So she'll be okay then?" Sasuke asked the doctor as they crossed the patients ward room towards Sakura's bed.

"Yes. Yes. Mr Sai is with her now" The doctor replied, shaking out the crinkles in his clean, white cloak. Sasuke snorted.

"If I pay you, will you kick him out of the hospital for me?"

"Har-har-har" The doctor's laugh was literally drooling with sarcasm. "No." he said bluntly.

"What the hell is that prick doing there?"

"Well…" the doctor said as they crossed the main patients ward towards Sakura's sleeping area. "I didn't see _you_ staying by her bedside day and night…" Sasuke grumbled at the doctors remarks. It was all true of course. But the Uchiha had his reasons.

"She woke up not long ago too"

"Well, you failed to mention that earlier…" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed at the doctor for his impracticality, but although, quite relieved to hear Sakura had awoken. The two stopped before closed curtains. Sasuke was anxious to see how she was, but the doctor was stalling in front of him.

"I didn't? Hmm…" the doctor scratched his chin before drawing the curtains aside…

**A/N**: Oh no, what will they find?!

Thanks for the reviews and advice everyone!


	9. Sanatorium part II

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.9

**Sanatorium part II **

Sasuke marched passed the doctor and into Sakura's area. He found her peacefully in her bed. Sleeping soundly…The doctor walked over to her bedside and felt her forehead.

"Hmmrmmmrmm…" he mumbled to himself.

-_Vrroooooosshhhh_!-

Sasuke's eyebrow tweaked upwards at the sound of a flush of water…he looked towards the door of the bathroom across the room. The door opened, and to Sasuke's great dislike, stepped out Sai, looking reasonably neat and decent. He still had that infuriating smirk plastered on his face and Sasuke cursed himself for forgetting to bring his shuriken with him…oh how he wanted to cut that smile off his face and…

"Well, well, well…" He said when he spotted Sasuke standing at the foot of Sakura's bed.

"Ah…I was wondering where you'd got to…" the doctor said, looking up at Sai, then continued his examination of the pink haired Konoichi. "Hmmrmmmrmm…" he mumbled stupidly once more. "She seems to have picked up a bit of a fever…" Sasuke watched Sai's eyes avert from his own onyx ones towards the doctor. "She's very sweaty…and seems quite restless…"

"She'll be fine though, right doctor?" Sai said while settling himself back down in the chair. "It's only a little fever, right?" Sasuke gave him a glare that could have killed a horse. Sai's smirk faded. "Hmmrmmmrmm…" the doctor looked over at the monitor. "Her blood pressure is dreadfully low…If I wasn't mistaken…it's as if she just ran a marathon!" the doctor began to laugh, but stopped awkwardly when no one else was laughing. He noticed the tension between the two men and coughed. "Eh-hem…gentlemen…" The both turned to the doctor. "I think it would be sensible to leave Miss Haruno to her beauty sleep…" Sai stood up, and walked towards the opening in the curtains.  
"Going so willingly, Sai?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sai stopped and turned around.

"I have no reason to worry about her any more…"

"Is that so?"

"That is…" he said, crossing his arms. "…if you're not standing by her side…" Sasuke stepped forwards, his fists clenched.

"Ah-ah-ah! Gentlemen! Calm yourselves!" the doctor stepped in between the two. "This isn't Dragon Ball Z you know…blow up as many stadiums as you want; just _not _the hospital _please!_"

Sasuke stepped back and released the tension in his fists.

"You've got some guts doctor…Not many people have survived to tell the story of how they stopped Sasuke _Asshole _Uchiha from getting into a fight…" Sai said, enjoying the flicker of anger that crossed Sasuke's face. A sweat drop fell from the doctor's head.

"Is _that _so?" he seemed to be a little overwhelmed and shocked, but soon came to his senses. "Well…I guess if I can stop two Super Seiyan prodigies from beating each other up, I'm sure I can handle a couple of ninja's! Hahaha!" He laughed out loud to himself. Sai turned and left, leaving Sasuke to brood in his anger.

Oh how he wanted to snap his neck right then and there!

"Ahh! Sleeping beauty awakens!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke turned to find Sakura's eyes open, looking up at his. She frowned at him.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"…Or maybe it's the other way round… the beast awakens…" The doctor mumbled to himself after seeing Sakura's attitude to her visitor. Sasuke was shocked. He had imagined Sakura's welcoming a little more _hospitable_ than this.

"How are you feeling?" he tried to sneak his way around the subject.

"Annoyed. Didn't I tell you it was over between us?"

"I don't recall…" Sasuke smirked down on her.

"Well, allow me to remind you…Its over! You _lost_!" she snapped. Sasuke flinched. His smirk fading.

_Lost?_

Sakura sighed and lay back down against her pillow. "You loose, Sasuke…" she muttered under her breath.

_But an Uchiha never looses…_

"I'm with Sai now…"

"S-Sai?!" he stuttered.

_Not to a pathetic former ROOTS member anyway…_

"You've been with _HIM!?" _Sasuke who had suspected it was Sai almost the entire time, was still shocked at her sudden bluntness. "You dumped me for Sai…" he said and Sakura nodded.

The two hardly noticed the doctor was still standing right next to them, pretending to observe Sakura's monitor.

"I still can't believe it…"

"Believe it-O-ow!" she attempted to sit up out of her bed but flinched in pain as her back muscles rippled in tension.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stepped forward.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME**!" she slapped his hand away. The doctor stood up straight and faced the Uchiha.

"You should leave…" he said. Sasuke looked once more at Sakura, who was glaring right back at him. He frowned. Then he turned and left the ward. Sasuke had lost. To Sai. Of _all_ people. He hadn't even walked out of the hospital grounds when his thoughts were interrupted by an infuriating voice.

"Ah…Rejection is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" said Sai, who was leaning against the bark of a tree. "Poor, Sasuke…lost the girl he thought he could hold onto forever, and ever, and ever…"

"What do _you _care?!"

"That's just it!" he said, pushing himself off the tree trunk. "I don't."

"You're such a prick…"

"I know…"

"Fuck sake!" Sasuke yelled. "Piss off wont you!"

"Why should I? I just _love _making fun of you…"

"You got what you wanted Sai, you shamed me, and in the process you earned yourself a fuck toy…" Sai's smirk fades. _What did he just call Sakura?_

"How _dare _you refer to _her _as a _fuck toy_…" Sai frowned, trying to keep his anger down.

"But that's what she is…is she not?" Sasuke continued to insult Sakura in front of Sai, hoping to bust a nerve.

"Just because you can never admit your feelings for her, Sasuke…" Sai hit back, hitting hard. Sasuke's eyes widened, and his fists balled up once more. "Isn't that why you _also_ slept with Ino?" Luckily for Sasuke, his blood red face was hidden by the shadows of the night.  
"So it was you who told her…" Sasuke's voice shook.

"Maybe…" Sai said, shoving his hands in his pocket and starting towards the iron gates.

"You…"  
"See you later, Uchiha Sasuke." He waved lazily.

"You…" Sasuke said, even thought Sai was out of sight. "I will…get her back…whatever it takes…I never loose…I will _never _loose".

…

**A/N**: Haha! I seriously wanted the doctor to accidentally take him to the wrong room! Haha and be like "Oops. My bad!"

Hmm…What will Sasuke do??


	10. The Master and His Slave

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . . **

Part 2.10

**The Master and His Slave**

"Sai, I really think you should hire a cleaning lady" Sakura said randomly while Sai opened up the fridge door, not liking what he was seeing.

"Sakura, I really think you should go shopping" he replied searching through the fridge for something decent, but finding nothing. Sakura turned around on the couch and frowned at him.

"What do you mean? I went shopping yesterday!"

"Yeah, but, all there is left are vegetables!" he pulled out the lower drawers revealing bundles of tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuce. "I _don't_ want this crap!" he complained. Sakura jumped up.

"But it's _healthy! _You don't want to get fat do you, eating all that ramen?" Sakura said, walking over to him and tracing her fingers over his stomach.

"Women and their obsession with weight…it's ridiculous" he huffed, shaking his head and slamming the fridge door shut.

"Well, you don't want _me _to get fat, do you?" She looked up at him with fluttering eyelids. Sai stepped back and gazed over her body, turning his head slightly to the side.

"You know…" he began "I'd enjoy having sex with you much more if you gained a couple of kilos" he stated. Sakura pouted.

"You don't like my body????" she said with teary eyes. Sai laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Of coarse I do...it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Men love their curves"

"Pfft! Men!"

"And they like their food…now go shopping woman!" he pointed to the door. Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"No way! Go get take-out, and _I'll _clean up the apartment!" She shook her fist at him in warning.

"Why should I?"

"Why _shouldn't _you?!"

"Because…"

"Because _what_?"

"Because in this house…_I _am the master…" he stepped closer to her, close enough to allow his head to nudge against hers.

"Oh, per-lease" Sakura protested. "I'm a fiery, pink haired ninja, do you really think I'm going to let you be all lazy and slobbery?!"

"No one can become lazy and slobbery when you're around Sakura…" he teased her by nibbling on her ear lobe. She sighed. He had obviously touched a sensitive spot. "You preoccupy most of my time these days…" he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura seemed to have caved in to his desires, returning his kiss. "You're like a second job, Sakura, seriously…" He said between breaths, half huffing half chuckling. And Sakura seemed to know what he was getting at, and smirked against his pursuing lips. "Tiring…maybe, but pleasuring…" he slid his hand down her back, squeezing her buttocks slightly, causing her to squeak against his lips. She rubbed her body up against his, craving his warmth. He knew he had won this quarrel. Finally, he can add to the score board that hung up in the hallway. Sakura, six. Sai, one. Now he would have to make her clean his messy apartment…In that outfit Kakashi had let him borrow. Oh he marvelled at the idea of her running around it with her little feather duster. It made his imagination run wild with ideas and made his lower body tingle with desire. He knew it would come in handy one day…But, he wasn't sure if it would fit her. Hmmm…

"Sakura" he said, breaking the kiss and grabbing his keys on the counter. He stepped back and looked at her shockingly slim body. "Yeah, five kilos would be great!" he stuck his thumb up and rushed out of the apartment. Sakura growled, a dark aura clouding her judgment. But chuckled to her self secretly. He was definitely becoming a demanding boyfriend. First, go shopping. Then, clean up the apartment. Then, pick up the take out. And now he wants her to gain weight! Well, she had to admit, she had lost a lot of weight since she was admitted to hospital. She took one bite of the food and that was about all she ate for the rest of the week. But even before the ambush, she didn't eat much. Sakura was surprised to hear that Sai wanted her to gain weight. Usually it was Sasuke who reminded her to _loose _it. _What a turd. _She seriously didn't want anything to do with him anymore! Not after she found out that he was cheating on her with Ino. I mean, ew. Who knows where _she's _been?! The thought of her and Sasuke revolted her. She seriously felt like barfing at the thought! Where did Sai go anyway? Hopefully to pick up some ramen, because Sakura was starving! Maybe gaining some weight would be nice. A few kilograms won't hurt, right?

"_Hey, Sakura…Is it me or does your arse look bigger than usual?"_

**Ohh! SHUT UP Sasuke, get OUT of my head! **

"_Oi, oi, No need to get all hyped up about it, it's not _my _fault that you've been eating too much lately!"_

Sakura shook his voice from her head. Thoughts of Sasuke were _not _going to help her right now! She doubted very much that Sasuke would _ever _comment about the size of her arse out loud anyway. Was it her? Or did she just feel slightly disappointed about that sad realization. Wait, wait wait. A sad realization Sasuke that he can't _have _her fat arse! Bwahaha!

Sakura felt better already. She turned on her heels and headed towards the fridge and opened it. _Oh, wait, that's right. There's no food. _She slammed the door shut. Damn it, but wait, didn't she buy some instant noodle cups the other day? Where have they all gone?! There's no way Sai had eaten them, she would have known… She searched through the cupboards. The drawers, the pantry, and _even _the oven. They were no where to be found! She heard the front door slam.

"SAI!"

"I am the master baby, remember?" he called out from the hallway. Sakura huffed.

"Sai!" She called out, refusing to cave in to his demands. She reminded herself that she was no one's slave, even if it _was _a joke. But there was no answer. She sighed.

"Master…" she grumbled. Defeated.

"Ahra, ahra…what the _hell _are you doing?" Sai said as he entered the kitchen, seeing all the cupboard doors swung open.

"Did you eat the instant noodles I bought the other day?" she asked, crossing her arms, her cheeks and pale pink. Sai looked up to the ceiling, thinking.

"Uhm, I don't think so…" he said, putting down the bag of Chinese take away on the bench.

"Well, they're _all _gone!"

"Wha-what?" he asked scratching his head "How many did you get?"

"At least five!"

"……" They both stood their in silence for a few moments. That was, until they heard the door slam and footsteps echoing out from the hallway.

"HEY GUYS!!!!" a blonde haired hyperactive baka stood before them. "I'M SOOO HUNGRY!" Naruto said rubbing his tummy. Sai's eye began to twitch as Naruto's eyes soon laid themselves on the steaming hot bag sitting on the counter. "WOW WHATS FOR DINNER?"

"N-NARUTO!?!" they both said in unison before he could get any closer to the kitchen bench.

"IT WAS **YOU** WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD!" Sai yelled out.

"YOU **HAD** TO EAT **EVERYTHING** EXCEPT THE VEGATABLES SITTING IN THE FRIDGE DIDN'T YOU?!?!" Sakura yelled out, causing even Sai to shudder at her demonic rage.

"uhm-I-uhm…ahh" Naruto's voice was now as soft as a whisper compared to Sakura's moments before. "I guess I'll just be going now hehe…" he scratched his head before dashing out the front door.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Sakura yelled after him.

"Hmmm…" She heard Sai mutter to himself, she turned to him, finding he was looking at her, a slight smirk creeping up from the corners of his mouth.

"W-WHAT?!" she stammered. Sai chuckled inwardly, seeing her adored cheeks a bright red, her hair messy, and her breathing uneven from her little outburst just a moment ago, made it too tempting for him. He chuckled outright in front of her, earning him a confused look. He turned and walked away.

"S-sai!" she protested once more, jumping up and down on the spot. He turned and gave her a warning glare. Sakura gulped.  
"M-master…." She muttered with her head hung low.

"That's right!" he said with a smile, he soon returned to stand in front of her, lifting her head up with his finger. "Hungry?" he asked. Sakura frowned, but soon returned her answer with a smile, she was starving!

"Oh and, master?" She said as she took her place at the dinner table. "We might need to change the locks…"

"Not that _that's_ going to stop him" he sighed, coming to a sad realization.

…

**A/N**: Aww, how cute. Just another chapter reflecting on Sai and Sakura's relationship. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	11. The Master & His Slave part II

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto. Do not own Sakura. Do not own Sai. Do not own Sai's artworks. Do not own Sai's paintbrushes. Do not own Sai's etc.

**. . : Elevator Love – 0.2 - Down & Dirty : . .**

Part 2.11

**The Master and His Slave; Part 2**

**---**

Being_such_a good girlfriend and all, Sakura decided to stay home and clean Sai's apartment while he went off on his usual A rank missions. _Bastard, and all his A rank missions…whatever! I can do so much better! _She glided the vacuum cleaner across the floor flipping back her pink locks and grinning, determined not to put herself down for her lack of ability and strength. Well, compared to Sai's anyway… It really was a shame that no one was there to see her stack it across the floor. She was _way_too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice her foot locking itself around the vacuums cord. Shame on Sakura! She picked herself up immediately, and giggled to herself, but deep down, she was just glad that no one was there to see her in such a juvenile state…

Sakura decided to wrap it up. She was absolutely _sick_of cleaning, and she really, really, _really,_hoped that Sai wouldn't expect her to do it every week. Otherwise, **BAM**, out the door she _will_ go!

Actually…she doubted that…

She sighed at the thought. She was glad that she had gotten over Sasuke...in fact, she had left her feelings behind for him long ago. But it was hard. Hard to resist. He was of coarse a drop dead gorgeous guy, attractive, but not in the way she _wanted_ him to be.

She_wanted_ him to care, to _love_her.

But Sasuke could never love. Or love _her_anyway… He was just a player. Someone who kisses and tells. A guy who _hates_loosing to someone, even if it is over a trivial matter such as a game of scissors, paper, rocks. And he was a fool to think that he could _ever_ get away with being with two women at once. Sakura sighed once more. Baka. Even though she had loved him for so long, it was hard to let go...

* * *

A dark figure lingered in the shadows behind. Watching Sakura just stand there motionless, staring off into space. He was somewhat puzzled by the sudden silence in the apartment. It was not so long ago did the pink haired konoichi rush about the room in a hustle, falling over and revealing more of her skin then he had intended to see. Creamy white thighs and an omission of underwear weren't exactly on the criteria. Was she thinking about him? 

The dark shadow sighed inwardly when he saw the sunlight disappearing into the slope of the mountains through the glass windows._ It would be dark soon_ … _and then I will make my move…_

* * *

Sakura shook herself out of her trance. _How long had she been standing there? _She had no idea! But the sun was setting and the room was almost completely blacked out. She sighed and walked over to the kitchen, and brushed her fingers over the wall until she came to the light switch. She flicked it, and headed back towards the bedroom. 

-_Click_-

The room was dark all of a sudden. Sakura's eyes widened. _Was there someone there?! _She turned around quickly, fighting stance steady. _Damn!_

Her kunai's were in the bedroom!

"Sai?" she called out. She cringed. She shouldn't have done that! But there was no sound, and Sakura could not feel any other chakra signals in the room but hers. She cautiously advanced towards the wall, her fingers soon coming across the light switch. She flicked it once more…but the lights didn't turn on. She puffed a sigh of relief. The bulb had blown. She shook her head, ever thinking that there was an intruder. She walked across the room towards the bedroom and switched on the lights in there. If she pulled back the folding doors that cut off the bedroom to the lounge, then she guessed she could work with that amount of light.

But as she reached for the handle engraved into the wood, she heard a rustle and once again the light disappeared from her sight.

She had been blind folded! She giggled as she felt slick hands roll down her side.

"_Sai_! You devious prick!" she giggled, his fingers slightly tickling her. He chuckled from behind, grabbing her hips and twisting them around to face his. Sakura felt his lips graze her soft cheeks. His hands traced her waist, and he was touching her _ever_so slightly. He was going to drive her mad with his slow movements! She pressed her lips together tightly. She knew what he wanted. She knew what he wanted to hear, from her own lips. She whispered into his ear.

He seemed to stop at this. At first Sakura was puzzled, but his fingers soon laced themselves in her hair, and her face was pulled closer into a sensual kiss. Their lips locked for a few minutes, and Sakura felt her shirt being lifted. She assisted in the process by lifting her arms up high, and with a click, her bra was discarded across the room. Sakura giggled once more as she heard Sai taking off his own shirt and throwing across the room, and soon returning to her lips hungrily. "Gosh, what put_you_in such a good mood?" she managed to say between kisses. But the only response she got was another kiss. She felt like melting into his unusual soft touch and kind gestures. She had no idea what was driving him, but he seemed eager enough to have it his way. So she guessed it wouldn't hurt to let him get what he wanted for once. But something was off, he was acting as if they'd been apart forever, his kisses were slow and content, and his touch was soft and subtle as if she was a delicate piece of porcelain. She smoothly caressed his bare chest. "Sai?" she brought her head close to his neck. "What's wrong?" She wanted to rip the blindfold from her forehead. She wanted to look at him in the eyes. She attempted to, but he wouldn't let her. Had he been hurt on his mission? Was it possible that he didn't want her to fuss over his wounds?

_More than likely. .._She told herself.

Sai wouldn't have wanted their evening to be spoilt by her ranting and lectures on self defence and well being. It would have impaired the mood. She squeaked as she was pulled into a tight hug. Sakura felt warm and safe in his arms. And his heartbeat was music to her ears.

"Sakura…" his whisper was muffled and broken, she could barley hear him.  
"Sai…" she murmured into his chest, her fingers slowly curving upwards to touch his face. He seemed to have frozen at the feeling of her soft fingers against his cheek. For a moment they just stood there, welcoming each others presence. The silence was lost when Sakura leaned up and nibbled on his ear lobe. She felt Sai's body shudder, and before she knew it she was thrown down to the floor, his body atop of hers. His mouth smothered hers and he was becoming more aggressive. His hands groped at her skin harder each time. She gulped back a squeal when she felt her skirt being ripped from underneath and thrown to the side out of their way.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi sat down next to the ramen spattering blonde haired baka. They were at the ramen stand, of coarse, where else would you find Naruto when he's not on a mission or training? 

"Grmmamrmmm…" Naruto replied, stuffing another load of noodles in his already filled mouth.

"_Ugh_. Disgusting" he sighed, looking away. "So what's been happening?"

"Nothing much!" Naruto said surprisingly clearly. "Sakura's on a break and Sai's on one of his A rank missions again (growl…) and I'm sitting here eating ramen!" he said oh so proudly.

"Sai's on a mission, you say?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded, returning to his bowel.

"That's funny, I had just passed Sai's apartment…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at him in confusion.

* * *

…_**Earlier…**_

_Kakashi was on his way to pay Sakura a visit. It was her day off after all and he decided that he would keep her company for a while, considering Sai was out on another important mission. Sakura must be feeling a tad bit lonely. After all, every time he saw the girl Sai was never more than two metres behind._

_Ah. Young love._

_He didn't understand why they had to keep their relationship a secret. The look Sasuke gave the two was enough to send the entire village into a gossiping frenzy. Everybody knew. Even Naruto 'kinda' knew. But he still asked silly questions like "Why is Sakura spending so much time over at Sai's apartment?" and "Why is Sakura always late for training now?" and things like that Kakashi coolly shrugged off. But Kakashi doubted he'd tell him anytime soon. Naruto would have a spaz attack! _

_Kakashi was just about to knock on Sai's door when…_

…_Yup! There was no mistaking it. That was definitely a moan he just heard. It must have been Sakura. Kakashi had no doubt in that._

"_Gosh. What is this? A porn novel?" he shook his head and walked off. But as they say "If you know it through a wall, you know it too well"._

* * *

"Huh??" Naruto continued to look at his sensei dumb founded. "So basically you're saying you heard Sai in his apartment?"

"Mmm…sort of."

"But. But…Sai's right there!" Naruto pointed out a spot just beyond Kakashi's ear. He turned around, and he couldn't believe it. Sai was walking right towards them.

"W-w-w-what are _you_doing here?" Kakashi stuttered when Sai came in close enough.

"What is it old man?" he asked fairly rudely.

"B-b-b-but…"

"Look, I just got back from my mission, and I'm really tired, and all I really want to do is _go home _and take a shower and have a _good_night sleep"

"But-bu-bu-"

"Kakashi was saying before that he thought he heard your voice AND Sakura's inside YOUR apartment" Naruto said, rather loudly, receiving a lot of death glares from the people around them.

"…" Sai just stood there silent. "Are you sure it wasn't the television?"

"Oh, I'm sure Sakura wasn't watching anything like _that_" Kakashi hinted, able to talk now. Naruto just looked at them with strange glances. And with that Sai was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Huh? Hey, what do you _mean_by that?!" Naruto asked Kakashi who just shrugged and looked away. "What are you talking about Sensei?! Sakura will watch _ANYTHING_!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaaack.

-seedy laugh-


End file.
